


Leliana

by Starsmedic87



Series: Romance and Flings of Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Leliana and some fav ships
Relationships: Charter/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age), Isabela/Leliana, Leliana/Cassandra Pentaghast, Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Josephine Montilyet, Leliana/Josephine Montilyet/Female Warden, Leliana/Marjolaine (Dragon Age), Leliana/Morrigan
Series: Romance and Flings of Thedas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558690
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Charter - Loyalty and Devotion

Charter stood in the shadows of the Rookery in Skyhold watching her Spymaster intently. The way she leaned over hands flat on the table reading over reports, her red single braid dangling in front of her face from beneath the hood she always wore. 

"Did I teach you nothing?" 

At first she was startled by the sudden noise but then smiled coming out from the shadows "Perhaps you're just too good at what you do" 

Leliana stood straight looking at her 2nd in command "Your dagger, the sun coming through the window left a reflection on the wall" 

Damn. She really should have known better. Positioning is just as important as silence "I will do well to remember that in future"

"So, why were you spying on me?" She asked folding her arms over her chest

"I wasnt spying!" Charter defended "I just didnt want to disturb your reading"

"Hmmmm we need to work on your bluffing as well as positioning I see..." Leliana frowned "Since you are here, i need a hand with something. Our safehouse here" she pointed to the map on the table in front of them "holds a rouge Templar. Our agents are having a hard time loosening his lips"

"I'm on it. Whatever you need" 

Leliana smirked "How eager of you but you wont be going alone. I will ride out with you"

"Are you testing me?"

"What makes you ask that?" 

"You never leave Skyhold"

"Maybe I'm just missing the action?" 

Charter frowned "Or maybe you dont think I can handle it" 

"Talk to me" Leliana tilted her head slightly. Charter thought she could see her Spymasters face soften at that point. 

She sighed and sat against the table "You left me to train Scout Pauline, she has yet to prove herself. I assume Pauline is the lead agent sent to get answers?"

"She is. But that's nothing to do with you. Yes I sent her to see how well she does and for most part shes doing fine, nothing wrong with how you've trained her. The problem lays with her and it's not a bad thing, it's just not suitable for the job. What she lacks cant be taught. She will be reassigned. Based here, in the Rookery. She will be my runner, that way she is still employed" Leliana looked at her senior agent when she didnt get a reply "Charter. I promise, it's not you" 

"You've had me cooped up In Skyhold for months now" Charter responded through gritted teeth. It was maddening. She wasnt used to being stuck behind walls, she was used to being on the go. 

"That's not my fault, you were wounded. You needed time to heal" Leliana argued.

"I'm healed and yet I'm still here" Charter shot back voice raising

Leliana reached out hand resting on Charters hip and dug her thumb in just between hip and ribs. Charter winced in pain "My point. Your lucky I'm even taking you with me to the Safehouse" 

Charter couldn't deny her wound still gave her trouble bit when Leliana touched her, yes it was painful, but through the pain she felt her heart skip a beat. Leliana hardly ever touched anyone except when inflicting pain but when she did Charter felt things she never thought she could. It was wrong, the elder was her boss! No, these feelings she had to ignore. 

"Fine" Charter sulked. 

When they arrived at the Safehouse the agents were in mid battle against rouge Templars. Both Leliana and Charter dismounted and quickly Leliana loaded her bow with an anrrow while Charter done the same.

One of Leliana's arrows pierced a Templars shoulder while Charters took him down by going through his exposed eye. Switching to her daggers Leliana ran forward behind a Templar who had Scout Pauline pinned and drew the blade across his throat, Charter taking down a Templar with her arrows behind Leliana. The Spymaster shot her a look of thanks before helping the scout to her feet "Go to Charter" she ordered and continued forward cutting down whatever Templars she could. Charter providing cover fire. 

Upon entering the safehouse she took down the final Templar that was trying to release his commander they had captured. Leliana took him with with ease and a smirk "Nice try commander" she pulled a chair over and sat in front of him "Here's how this is going to work" She pulled her dagger out plunging it into his knee making him scream out in pain "I'm going to ask a question and you are going to answer. Do you understand?"

"Fuck you" he snapped 

"Wrong answer" she twisted the dagger that was in his knee causing him to scream again. 

"What does Lucius plan with Calpernia?" 

"I have no idea" unsatisfied she twisted the dagger again "I swear I have no idea! Do you really think someone like me is privy to that information!?" 

"So what, you expect me to believe you are following him blindly without knowing his cause?" Leliana shot back

"His goal is to bring justice and purge the mages. That's all I know" 

"He forces Red Lyrium on his own Templars and yet you still follow. Tell me, why are you and your men Red Lyrium free?" 

"There are many of us. Not all Templars have been given the Red Lyrium. Besides he has bigger uses for it" 

"Like?" 

"I dont know" 

Again she twists the knife pushing it in deeper at the same time "I'm getting really impatient now" 

"The Seekers!" He gasped out "The Seekers!" 

"The Seekers dont need Lyrium therefore they cant be controlled. There is no chance Lucius would ever get them to take it" 

"They wont have a choice" 

"Where is he keeping the Seekers?" 

"I dont know"

Leliana sighed with frustration "For someone that claimes not to know much you've already have me plenty! Where is he keeping the Seekers?" 

"I dont know! I only know this much through rumours" He spoke "Take that damn thing out my leg! I dont know any more!" 

"Fortunately for you I believe you" pulling the dagger out of his knee she then brought it across his throat "Make sure Scout Pauline gets back to Skyhold" Leliana looked over her shoulder to Charter who stood in the door silently.

"You're asking me to babysit now?" 

"I'm giving you a job and I expect it to be done" Leliana spoke, annoyance showing in her voice as she wiped her bloodied blade on her knee. 

"As you wish Sister Nightingale" Charter snapped leaving slamming the door behind her. 

Leliana sighed and closed her eyes. She hated pushing Charter away but she was becoming too close. She wasnt like Marjolaine and feared Charter would turn on her. She feared the feelings she was starting to form for the younger one, the feelings she knew Charter felt as well. There was always an unspoken tension between them. 

"Caleo" she looked to her agent stationed at the corner of the room "Bring me the medical supplies from the basement. Chapman, Bernard, get rid of him" she asked the other 2 nearby agents. They nodded and set to their task as Leliana took her top armour off. 

She winced as she pealed the fabric of the tunic under her armour away, blood oozing from the gash on her arm. The young scout came back with the stash of medical supplies they had in the safehouse handed them over and quickly scurried away to help dispose of the bodies. 

Getting up Leliana put some water over the fire to boil "I'll do that, you should sit" 

Leliana frowned "And you should do as your told" the Spymaster snapped. 

Charter kneeled in front of the fire heating the water "You're not invincible you know. There is great prospects for the one that takes down the Nightingale"

"Is that what you want?" Leliana eyed her but sat down again on the chair watching the youngster.

"Do you really think I would?" Charter asked kneeling in front of her Spymaster sorting the items she would need while the water cooled.

"No"

"Confident" Charter couldn't help but smirk "You are correct. There are others though that would given the chance" 

When the water cooled she pressed the flannel against Leliana's shoulder wound. The Spymaster flinched but not from pain, this much Charter knew. She'd seen her mistress with worse wounds and managed to stay poker faced. Perhaps it was the touch of another. Had it really been so long since she had the touch of something that wasnt pain? 

When the wound was clean she set about stitching the wound up and applying elfroot and covering it up with band aids. As Charter went to stand Leliana placed a hand on her arm "I didnt keep you at Skyhold because I dont trust you. I kept you there because I cant lose you" Leliana's voice was quiet as she spoke, vulnerable.

Charter looked back at her "You won't. I've learned from the best remember" 

"Even the best has to fall at some point" Leliana's hand had now let go of Charters arm and she ran a finger along the scar running down Charters cheek, a scar that she should be wearing if it had not been for the elf.

"Then your lucky to have someone to catch you" Chartered whispered, her hand coming up to rest against Leliana's hand on her cheek. 

"This is a very bad idea" Leliana whispered as Charter had moved leaning her forehead against Leliana's 

"Then stop it" the elf challenged, her lips centimetres from Leliana's. 

Perhaps if they just got it out of their system the awkward feelings would disappear. If not, would she be ready for the consequences? 

Giving in she grabbed the elf by the back of her head capturing her lips within her own. Charter was taken by surprise at first but soon returned the kiss, running her tongue over Leliana's lips asking for entry. The Spymaster granted it. 

They were soon interrupted by the scouts who had finished disposing of the bodies. Leliana didnt seem to fazed but Charter quickly moved back. Keeping her eyes on a flushed Charter, Leliana gave the courts orders to keep watch on the safehouse and surrounding area. 

"Giving up so soon?" Leliana goaded "I expected better" she taunted sitting back in her chair relaxed looking down at the elf. Charter frowned up at her. So, the nightingale wanted to play did she? 

"Not at all. Reassessing the situation" Charter smirked. The elf got to her feet and slowly circled around Leliana's chair. The Spymaster to her credit didnt attempt to even move to see where she was. After her second walk around her mistress, the elf disappeared.

Leliana didnt move, her trained ears listened for the slightest of movements. Nothing. She stayed silent. Listening carefully.

She still heard nothing as fingers ghosted across the back of her neck sending a shiver through her body which she struggled to control. She hoped the elf didnt notice. She did. Smirking Charter knew she had her. Fingers were soon replaced by the elves skilled lips. Starting from the back of her neck running round to the side of her neck. Teeth dug into her lovers neck, enough to draw a hiss from the Spymasters lips. She soon soothed it swiping her tongue over the spot and repeated the process. 

Leliana couldn't deny she enjoyed the younger elf taking control but it wouldn't be for long. Leliana after all was never one to let go of all control on a situation. Any situation. 

She gave Charter control for a little longer before finally taking over. Before Charter realised what was happening, Leliana had her on her back on a rug laid in front of the fire. The Spymaster dominated the elfs mouth with her own. Hands shredding away her agents clothes. Charter tried to press for control but found herself pinned down. 

She tried to protest about Leliana's clothing compared to her own but that was only a passing thought as Leliana's hands ran down her body over her breasts, playing with the gradually hardened nipples. Her lips soon followed drawing sweet noises from Charter. 

Leliana knew she shouldnt really be doing this but found herself not caring, wanting to draw even more sweet sounds from the elfs voice. 

As her lips continued their onslaught to her breasts, the Spymasters hands worked their way down her hips to that spot between her thighs. A finger teasingly drawing up her now wet slit making the elf gasp, hips arching up towards the Spymasters hands wanting more.

"So eager.." Leliana whispered in her ear, lips finally leaving the elfs breasts alone, teeth instead pulling on her lovers pointy ears. Leliana knew how sensitive the ears of an elf was, she was no stranger to bedding elfs afterall.

Charter wasnt just another elf to have her way with, to dominate over. Charter was different, she actually cared for Charter and although she knew she couldn't offer her much more than what this is, she would treasure it.


	2. Marjolaine - Bard Becomes The Mistress (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana crossed paths with Marjolaine

"Sister Nightingale.. That's quite the title my pretty thing" Marjolaine leaned down whispering in her ear, a hand sneaking down her open trousers and removing a hidden dagger from the Spymasters thigh.

"And here I was getting excited over nothing. If you wanted my dagger all you had to do was ask" Leliana breathed flipping their positions so Marjolaine was below her.

"I did not give you..."

"Permission?" Leliana finished smirking "You dont own me anymore Marjolaine. You lost that right when you betrayed me" Leliana drew a dagger from her hip running the flat part down her ex lovers throat to the elaborate dress she wore. The dagger pierced the fabric, Marjolaine wincing at the sound of the expensive garment ripping.

"Do you have any idea how expensive that was?" Marjolaine hissed. 

"Do I look like I care?" Leliana breathed in her ear making the elder woman shiver. The rouge remembered how sensitive her bardmistress was around her ears.

Leliana's lips followed her hands down her ex lovers chest, her tight corset pushing her large breasts up. Leliana nuzzled her nose between them, her dagger coming back up to cut away the ties at the front exposing the elders breasts. 

"Do you really think you can best me after all this time?" 

Leliana ran the flat of her dagger along the bardmasters chest, the cold metal reaching a hard nipple making the elder gasp and arch up "I already am" Leliana's teeth gripped her lovers earlobe as the cold metal of the dagger reached the other breast "You will beg Marjolaine, beg for my touch, beg for release" Leliana taunted using Marjolaine's own words from so many years ago against her. 

"You will not get away with this Leliana!" Marjolaine gasped as the cold dagger made it's way down over her small clothes, just enough pressure pressing between her thighs to tease but nothing more.

"Look at you now Marjolaine, quivering below me. I'm not that same innocent little girl you once knew" 

Marjolaine tried to turn the tables but Leliana's strength had grown since their last encounter and she was getting older so her strength wasnt the same. 

"And yet here you are pretty thing. Here. With me. On my bed"

"I'm here for one thing only Marjolaine" Leaning down Leliana pressed her lips to her former lovers. Trailing down her throat and to her breasts where she took time pleasuring them both. Her name falling from the elders lips spurring her on. 

She felt powerful being in control of her former lover. She would never admit it but she loved Marjolaine for the woman she first met. This was just supposed to be a simple point to prove Marjolaine had no control over her a simple tease to leave her wanting more but she found she didnt want to stop. 

Reaching up she pulled out the rope bindings she hid under the pillows previous when she snuck in. Sitting up still straddling her lovers waist she smirked down at her. 

"You wouldn't dare" Marjolaine frowned, even through the wetness seeping through her underwear said otherwise. She would never admit that the younger woman ontop of her thrilled her. Leliana placed the elders hands above her head tying them above her head "Release me" she pulled at the restraint 

"I think not" Leliana smirked at her running her hands down the elders chest to her stomach and further down to finally remove the soaked underwear "I may have been yours once Marjolaine but that was a long time ago. Now? You're mine" 


	3. Inquisitor - Her Anchor (Rated M)

They traveled together to the Chantry in Valence, a small Village on the Waking Sea. Leliana had recieved a note from Divine Justinia to be delivered in event of her death asking her to go there. She requested the Inquisitor joined her. Evelyn had became close with her Spymaster so it came no surprise when Leliana asked her. It took a lot of time and patience to gain Leliana's trust but the effort was worth it. 

The Chantry was small, practically empty. Evelyn watched as Leliana kneeled in silent prayer when she entered. When she was done she stood back up turning to Evelyn. 

"Its peaceful here" Evelyn smiled 

"Its just as I remember it" Leliana spoke softly. Softer than Evelyn had ever heard. 

"I didnt realise you had been here before" 

"After the Blight I came here at the Divines request, although at that point she was Mother Dorothea. It was here my journey as Left Hand started with her. 

Before they could say anymore they were interrupted "Sister Leliana! What a pleasure to see you again!" 

"Sister Natalie" Leliana smiled accepting the hug but looking over the girls shoulder to Evelyn shaking her head slightly and frowning signaling to her something was wrong. Breaking apart Leliana smiled "Sister Natalie this is Inquisitor Travelyan" 

"Oh my! Forgive me your worship for not recognizing you!" 

"You owe me 20 readings of the Canticle for that insult"

Leliana bit her lip holding back the smirk "She doesnt mean it" the sister nodded and stood "Natalie, there is something hidden here, something Justinia left for me"

"Oh really? What is it?" 

"I dont know but we will find it. I'm curious to see what brought us all here" as Evelyn looked around Leliana continued speaking to Natalie "Justinias letter was cryptic. Always remember that faith sprung from a barren branch. That light has no fear of darkness. Above all strength lives in an open heart" 

"She must be hinting at something in here" Sister Natalie responded 

"Do they still sing verses from the Benedictions every Friday? That Canticle was Justinias favorite"

"Oh yes of course. We would never give up the traditions of our most beloved Divine" the sister replied.

"That's lovely to hear" Leliana cheerfully said through gritted teeth. It was hard to keep this game going but she knew she had to play her cards at the right time. 

A click click interrupted them "looks like I solved your cryptic message" Evelyn grinned standing at a hidden alcove. 

As quick as the wind on a stormy, Leliana turned and pinned Sister Natalie up against the large Statue behind them "Sorry to keep you waiting" she snarled bringing her dagger up to rest against her throat.

"Good old Leliana was playing you the whole time" Evelyn smirked approaching them "Didnt you realize?" 

"They never sing the Benedictions here on Fridays Natalie" Leliana snarled "Something so simple and you got it so very wrong. I wanted to believe but you were lying from the start. Keep that pretty mouth shut if you must dear but you've already told me everything I need to know. The prickleweed buds on your hem, talking about the sun rising through the breach. It all points to a single place. Morelle in The Dales. Grand Cleric Victoires Bastion. She sent you didnt she?" Leliana snarled "She was always an opportunist"

"What was her plan here?" Evelyn asked.

"The Inquisition has turned Thedas away from the Chantry! It must be stopped!" 

"Stop us?" Leliana laughed mockingly "You must be joking"

"Mother Victoire is loved by many. The Inquisition has more enemies than you know"

"And Victoire thinks she can ally with them?"

Evelyn smirked "We now know the name of our enemy. That's half the battle"

"Kill me then. I'm not afraid to die for my beliefs!" 

"You dont have to kill her" Evelyn placed a hand on her Spymasters arm

Leliana looked at Evelyn and sighed stepping back and looking at Sister Natalie "Run. Tell your mistress she has a choice. The Inquisition is coming"

When Sister Natalie left Leliana approached the alcove. Inside was a golden box. When she opened it there was nothing inside "its empty" she frowned.

"Really?" Evelyn joined her looking at the box "Perhaps it's a puzzle? She seemed the puzzling sort"

"No. It's just an empty box.."

"Wait. The message carved into the lid the left hand should lay down her burden" 

"She.. She's releasing me... The Divine has a long reach but it is always her left hand that stretches out. A thousand lies, a thousand deaths. Her commands"

"But it was your conscience that bore the consequences" Evelyn said placing a hand on her shoulder "When she said she failed you to in the face. This is what she meant"

"All this time Justinia carried the fear she was using me just as other have in the past. Marjolaine's games were triffles. Justinia gambled with the fate of nations. She needed me. No one could have done what I did. She knows that"

"Let her go. You owe her nothing anymore" 

"If it weren't for you, I would have killed Natalie and called it a good thing" Leliana turned to face her "Thank you for showing me what was right when I couldn't see it for myself" Leliana started walking away looking over her shoulder "There are things that must be said.. But not here... We will talk back at Skyhold" 

"I am told the ambassador is pleased with the restraint you showed in Valence" an agent said to Leliana as he handed over a note 

"Ugh.. She's positively beside herself.. I will never hear the end of it" Leliana sighed shaking her head and standing up straight "Niceness before knives Leliana haven't I always told you?" Leliana mimicked Josephine causing Evelyn to smirk. She was standing at the top of the stairs while Leliana and her agent spoke. 

"Will that be all my Lady?" The agent asked.

"For now" Leliana nodded 

"Hey" Evelyn smiled approaching "How are you?" They hadnt spoken the journey home

"Good.. Really good infact..." Leliana smiled, a smile Evelyn could see that finally matched her eyes and wasnt just put on "If you hadnt been with me in Valence I would have killed Natalie. I would have told you I didnt have any other choice.. But there is always another choice. I am more than this. I am more than what Justinia made me"

"What does this mean for my Inquisition? Will you still be my Spymaster?" 

"Of course. I would not give up my post after all we've built. I just know now that I shouldn't ignore my heart.." 

Evelyn felt Leliana's breath against her as she spoke. She didnt know how they got as close together as they were now but she definitely wasnt complaining "And what is your heart saying now?" Evelyn responded moving her hand up to brush a strand of hair away from Leliana's eyes

Unexpectedly but definitely not unwelcome, it was Leliana that initiated their first kiss. It was cautious at first but soon both women relaxed into it, Leliana wrapping her arms around Evelyn's neck, her hand gripping the back of her head as it deepened. 

Soon enough it was Leliana that was backed up against the wall next to the window by her working table. She didnt complain, instead she hummed delightfully into their kiss. As much as both women hated to part, they did need to catch a breath and so Leliana pulled back slightly, breathing heavy.

Leliana had fulfilled her desires when needed either on her own or with some random agent or pretty women from the nearest tavern. This was different, she genuinely cared for Evelyn. 

"Well.. That was..." 

"Unexpected?" Leliana smiled and sighed "I'm sorry"

"Wonderful. I was going to say wonderful but yes delightfully unexpected" Evelyn grinned leaning in to resume where they left off. Leliana placed a hand on her chest pushing back slightly stopping her. 

"Not here. If we were to continue I wouldn't wish to stop" 

"My room?" 

Leliana laughed at the Inquisitors enthusiasm "You do remember Josephine has gone to a great deal of trouble to set up tonights dinner festivities? There are a few important nobles that wish to meet your acquaintance" 

"The dinner" Evelyn groaned "I had totally forgot" 

"Wait, you are going to be there right?" Evelyn pleaded 

"Of course Cassandra, Cullen and myself are always required at these gatherings" 

"Ok so after dinner we sneak away?" Evelyn smirked leaning to whisper in the Spymasters ear. 

Leliana bit her lower lip, a flutter in her stomach she hadn't felt in years. A breathy moan escaping as Evelyn latched on after she finished speaking. The Inquisitor was starting to make it impossible to behave. 

They were interrupted by a cough at the top of the stairs. Evelyn quickly moved away while Leliana glared. Josephine stood with her arms crossed biting her lip holding back a smirk

"Inquisitor Travelyan, you had a meeting half a candle mark ago. Commander Cullen and Lord Leverndale are waiting for you in the Commanders office. 

"Shit! Sorry Lady Montilyet! I completely forgot!"

"I can see that" Josephine raised an questioning eyebrow asking the unspoken question of are you still here?

"Right the meeting! I shall excuse myself" She blurted out leaving with haste. 

Leliana bit back her laugh at the flustered Inquisitor.

"Well. That was fun" Josephine smirked looking at her friend who finally let go of her laughter "How about some tea"

"Honestly Josie, you're worse than me at times" 

"At least me and Cassandra keep it behind closed doors. Maker knows what I would have walked into had I arrived any later"

"Dont be so coy Josie, it may be behind closed doors but the war table is hardly the most discreet of places" Leliana smirked at her friends surprised look "You didnt put our tokens back in the correct place. Honestly Josie, risking the fate of Thedas for some fun?"

"Cassandra" Josephine shook her head "I knew those were the wrong places! But no she was adamant they were correct!" The ambassador ranted as Leliana poured the tea smirking.

It was late into the night before Evelyn managed to escape the nights festivities in Skyhold. Leliana had left quite a while ago to deal with some messages from her agents. As soon as she was in her room she stripped out of her Inquisition Formal and stoked up the fire. At this time she doubted Leliana would show up, she was disappointed she couldn't escape earlier, she had been looking forward to the night they would have had together.

Especially when she recalled how the Spymaster had relentlessly teased her during dinner from under the table making it extremely hard to focus. She had hoped nobody noticed. Well nobody other than Josephine who threw them both 'I know what you're doing and behave yourself' looks. Standing up from the fire she turned to head for her drawer to gather her night clothes but stopped in her tracks when she saw Leliana standing at the foot of the bed smirking clearly enjoying the view. 

"Leliana! I didnt expect.. How long have you been here?" 

"A while. I was about to give up on you and leave" the red head spoke taking slow steps towards her lover. Leliana had already discarded her armour and wearing just a cotton shirt and bottoms "I'm glad now I didn't" 

Neither woman said anymore as they wrapped arms around each other, their lips connecting once more. Their kiss this time heated. Leliana's hands ran over her lovers warm naked body and Evelyn started stripping her out of what was left of her clothes. 

With both women naked they laid on the rug in front of the warm fire. Evelyn below her Spymaster. Leliana trailed her lips down her lovers throat latching on sucking and biting down then running her tongue over to soothe it. Evelyn moaned arching against her lover looking for more. Leliana gave her what she wanted, one hand massaging her breast while her mouth latched onto the other one. 

As her fingers ran over the nipple of one, her tongue ran over the nipple of the other. Her thigh pressing down between Evelyn's legs against her warm centre, the wetness coating the Spymasters thigh. 

"Eager are we?" Leliana whispered in her ear grinding down with her thigh between her lovers legs. Evelyn moaned thrusting up against her for more friction. Leliana teasingly pulled back to avoid the extra pressure denying her lover that extra friction she so desired. 

Before Leliana could put her next move into action the Inquisitor turned the tables and Leliana found herself on her back, the younger woman grinning above her. 

"Weren't you ever taught to play nice Spymaster?" Leliana's breath hitched as Evelyn pushed a thigh between her legs "Feels like I'm not the only eager one" she bit down on Leliana's neck as she grinded her thigh against her lovers wetness. 

Leliana moaned louder arching up as Evelyn previously done before looking for more. Her hands went to Evelyn's back, nails digging in. 

The pain didnt faze the Inquisitor, it just spurred her on. Her lips trailed down Leliana's pale skin to her breasts teasing them until her nipples were hard and then moved further down placing kisses along her toned stomach and abdoman from the years of wielding daggers and bows. 

Leliana's hands found grip on the rug they were laid on as Evelyn's lips reached their destination, her tongue slipping out from between her lips to taste her lovers sweet juices. 

"Evelyn.." she gasped. The touch of her lovers tongue was light. Light enough not to fully please the Spymaster but enough for her to feel the sensation. 

Evelyn was tempted to draw it out longer but found herself getting wetter and more impatient at Leliana's sounds of pleasure. At her name falling from the powerful womans lips. 

Lifting one of the Spymasters legs to rest against her shoulder, Evelyn ran her fingers lightly up and down her lovers wet slit before pushing into her heat with 1 finger at first then adding another. 

Her thrusts were slow and steady, Leliana's hips rising to meet each one "Harder. I wont break you know" Leliana breathed after a while clearly getting frustrated at the slow steady pace Evelyn was taking. 

Evelyn smirked looking down at her stopping her movements but her fingers stayed buried inside her lover "You seem to be under the illusion that you're in control here my little bird" 

Leliana was strong but there was no denying the warrior was stronger and with the way her leg was trapped between her body and raised against Evelyn's shoulder she really didnt have much option but to huff and glare up at her lover. 

Still she thrust her hips trying to get Evelyn to start moving again at least. Taking pity on her lover, Evelyn matched the Spymasters thrusting hips. She moved slightly faster than previously and now and again her thumb would teasingly swipe over her lovers clit causing a high pitched "Yes" and "More" leaving Leliana's lips. 

As her fingers pulled back again she pushed back in with a third finger this time, the tight stretch making her lover moan louder than before with Evelyn's name on her lips and some random Orlesian words she did not understand. 

Feeling her own wetness between her thighs she decided it was time to give all she had and sped up her thrusts. Harder and faster, her thumb sliding across her clit as she leaned down, her teeth latching onto a hardened nipple. The closer Leliana got to her release the harder and faster she pushed. 

The Spymaster would be sore come morning but it would totally be worth it. With a few more swipes of her thumb over her clit and the fingers inside curling and hitting that one perfect place, Leliana hit her peak sliding over with Evelyn's name on her lips. Evelyn kept the Spymaster pinned down as her body spasamed from her release, fingers still but pressed deeply inside, her livers inner walls tightening around them. 

Evelyn leaned up kissing her lovers lips, bringing her back to reality. The kiss was slow and lazy. Evelyn gently pulled her fingers back only for her lover to groan in protest and arch her hips to follow. 

Evelyn laughed kissing her fore head "Ok I get it. You want me to stay" 

"Just for a while longer" Leliana sighed content.

Evelyn chuckled and her fingers stayed where they were but she did move so Leliana's leg was no longer raised but now laying comfortably. They continued to kiss and Evelyn whispered words of comfort until Leliana was ready to continue. 


	4. Elissa & Josephine - 2 Better Than 1 (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and her Warden cheer Josephine up after a rough day. Josephine however feels inadequate compared to Leliana and Elissa and struggles with their new found romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I hope you are all keeping safe during this hard time! 
> 
> Certainly Leliana, Cousland and Josephine have no care for social distancing...

Josephine had never been so glad to make it back to her room without someone grabbing her on her way past. She had a nightmare of a day with delegations arriving from all over Thedas, more so now the famous Hero of Ferelden had joined their ranks.

The ambassador sighed and smiled at the thoughts of Elissa Cousland. The woman was sheer power. Her body, her authority... It was easy to see why Leliana had been attracted to the Warden. Then again, Leliana alone was a sight to behold. The ambassador had been thrown around enough times by the Spymaster to know the strength the woman held. 

Since the Warden arrived, Josephine hadnt seen much of Leliana. It didnt bother her. Not really. She knew from the start Elissa Cousland had all of Leliana, knew she was nothing more than a passing fling. 

Josephine kneeled down and stoked the fire groaning to herself. Ok it did bother her. She had been so used to spending her nights wrapped up with Leliana and now her room just felt.. Empty... Cold.. 

Taking a deep breath she regained her composure. She would get over this. She had to, there was no other option. Pushing herself back up to her feet from her knees she froze as she stood. 

She heard nobody come in but the feel of a body pressed behind her reassured her that she wasnt alone. 

She should have been terrified, especially after the House of Reposes attack, but she wasnt. 

She knew exactly who had crept into her room.

She leaned back as arms snuck around her waist, lips finding purchase on the side of her neck.

"I didn't think you were ever going to finish working" Leliana smiled against dark skin.

"Yes well.. With your Warden comes much more work" Josephine sighed and moved to sit on her sofa facing a now frowning Spymaster "Do you know the Warden's are petitioning the return of Warden Commander Cousland?" 

"Already? They didn't waste time" a voice tutted from behind Josephine causing her to jump yelling slightly.

"Makers breath!" She gasped "You people won't be happy until you give me a heart attack! How did you even? Never mind I dont want to know" Josephine rambled on going to make a pot of tea 

"Sorry Josie I was going to warn you this may happen but.." 

"But it slipped your mind.. I got it" Josephine ranted and continued mumbling to herself.

Elissa bit her lower lip looking at Leliana, the Spymaster afterall knew Josephine better. Leliana threw her Warden a smirk clearly used to the ambassador's stressing ways. 

"It didn't slip my mind Josie, I just thought I'd have more time to bring it to your attention" 

"Well now you dont need to" Josephine grumbled sitting back down on the sofa 

Leliana sat next to her "We will help you deal with it. Dont worry" 

"And if Leli's assassins fail I have a very big pointy sword to do the job" the warden piped up sitting at the other side of her, sword drawn in front of her as proof.

"Makers breath there's now two of you" Josephine shook her head "There will be no assassination's and no stabbings with anything pointy" Josephine used a single finger to push the sword away from her "I will deal with this" 

"Josie" Leliana sat, back rested against the sofa looking at Josephine. The ambassador was staring silently at the crackling fire in front of her.

"Why are you here?" Josephine asked still not looking at either of them. 

"Why wouldn't I be? It's where I've been since the start of all this no?" 

Josephine groaned in frustration getting up and moving away "Don't play games with me Leliana! I'm very tired, it has been a long day as your well aware" 

Elissa feeling awkward started talking "Perhaps i should let you two talk" she stated slowly making her way to the door.

"Stay where you are. You dont get off that easy Warden Commander!" Josephine huffed "Clearly you're both here for a reason so out with it!" 

"Um I dont really go by that title.." her voice trailed off as she saw the piercing look from Josephine "anymore...." 

Leliana smirked as her Warden slid next to her on the sofa where Josephine was previously sitting. 

Leliana who was used to Josephine's scoldings rolled her eyes and got up walking to her "As you said, you've had a very stressful day" the Spymaster stood behind her, hands on her shoulders as her fingers started working on knots there "and since Elissa has caused most of them she is going to help you relax" 

The warden just sat with a goofy grin on her face before remembering "Oh!" Reaching behind the sofa she lifted the bottle of Antivian Red she had brought with her "To relax I brought this" she smirked throwing the bottle from 1 and to the other. Leliana couldn't help but laugh against Josephine's shoulder. 

"You're not opening that in here!" Josephine sternly responded 

Elissa frowned "You dont like?" She stopped throwing it around and pointed to it "That lying little dwarf shit. He said.." 

"The wine is fine!" Josephine interrupted "The throwing it around? Is not!" She huffed crossing her arms 

"Ah" the Warden responded defeated "Who needs wine?" She smirked throwing it onto a nearby soft seat causing Josephine to cringe. 

How the Warden managed to woo Leliana, she'd never know.. Then again, Leliana could be just as childish at times, the sniggering against her shoulder proved as much. 

Moving away from the Spymaster to open her room door grabbing a passing servant. Just as she was about to close it, she was almost knocked off her feet, caught and steadied by Elissa just in time as Rocky came bounding through the door wagging his stubby tail and pouncing around the small room like he was the size of a cat.

Josephine felt like crying. Her nice tidy room was currently being rearranged by the Wardens Mabari Hound. She did not like it. 

Gaining some sense of control over her amusement, Leliana called the hound over to her and petted him, pulling some dog treats from her armour. He opted for taking it into his mouth and doing a couple of circular turns on the rug in front of the fire before laying down to enjoy his treat. 

"Sorry" the Warden whispered in the ambassador's ear "He gets a little over excited" It was only as she was about to respond she realised the Warden hadn't let her go yet. Arms were still wrapped around her waist, her body had relaxed against Elissa leaning into her. She tensed up but as she did Elissa felt it "Just relax" the Warden continued "I dont bite" 

Leliana choked on laughter "She totally does" 

"Your one to talk" Elissa fired back 

"I at least admit it" Leliana smirked seductively making her way towards them. It was clear the ambassador didnt know what to do with herself. Raising a hand she brushed a stray strand of hair away from Josephine's face and tucking it behind her ear "Josie, relax already" 

"Just so we are clear, the next person to tell me to relax is going to..." her rant was quickly stopped by Leliana capturing her lips. It didnt take long for the familiar kiss from her lover to calm her. 

Josephine hated but loved the way Leliana could manipulate her with just a kiss. The hands around her waist reminded her that Leliana's warden was still there and practically holding her up after Leliana's kiss made her weak at the knees. Quite literally.

It was clear now why Leliana and Elissa were there but Josephine wasnt sure how to take it. She regained her composure and stood on her own wandering to the other side of the room thinking to herself. 

Elissa wrapped arms around Leliana's waist and rested her chin on her lovers shoulder. Leliana leaned back against her watching her second lover "What are you thinking Josie?" 

"We have been here once before have we not?" Elissa spoke

They had in fact been here before. Before Elissa left to find a cure. Before Leliana became the left hand of the Divine. Nothing happened. They had some drinks, shared some kisses, some drunken fumbles between the 3 of them before they passed out together. After that it was Leliana and Elissa or Leliana and Josephine. They never came together as 3 again. There was a mutal agreement of Leliana's love for both women. 

Josephine knew as much as it would hurt them both, this had to end. Leliana could move on with her Warden and be happy.

"You both need to leave"

"Josie?" Leliana started walking towards her 

"No" Josephine turned raising a hand to stop the Spymaster "This has to stop. I cant keep doing this. I wont" 

"Josie I wont pick between you. I cant" Leliana pleaded

"You dont have to" Josephine smiled sadly a hand coming to her cheek, thumb wiping a stray tear away "You and Elissa will carry on as you have been and you and I will remain as friends, colleagues"

"Josie?" 

"I've made my decision" Josephine turned from her and leaned against the table that was behind her. Squeezing her eyes shut trying to push back her own tears she willed the other two occupants of her room to leave. 

She shivered as cold air blew past her. Leliana had disappeared as quickly and quietly as she had arrived. 

"Why are you doing this?" Elissa spoke 

"Just go" Josephine spoke her voice quivering as she struggled to keep her composure

"No" Elissa stubbornly stood arms across her chest "You know you've hurt her right?" 

"Then why are you here? Go to her!" Josephine snapped turning to face the Warden, tears streaming freely.

"I'm still here because you've also hurt yourself and I know for a fact Leliana would rather I comfort you before her because that's who Leliana is. That's how much she cares and loves you" as she spoke she had moved closer wrapping her arms around the ambassador who crumbled on the Wardens shoulder.

Elissa was right and Josephine knew that. Leliana's heart was pure, if you were lucky to have her love she would love you with everything she had. Same if you were to make an enemy of her, death would be a mercy. 

"I'm sorry.. I've ruined your shirt" Josephine finally stopped crying pulling back slightly gripping the Wardens white t shirt which was now covered in runny black eye makeup 

Elissa smiled "I'm not worried about it. Neither should you be"

Josephine played with the material between her fingers "I dont even know where to begin. I'm to be head of my house, how am I supposed to explain all this to my parents?"

"Why dont we start by checking on Leliana. Then we can sit and have a chat about all this"

"If she will even see me" Josephine turned to her mirror with a tissue dabbing her wet eyes and trying to clear up some of the eyeliner. 

"Stay here. I will bring her to you" Elissa placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Everything will work out. I promise" 

Josephine hope she was right. 

Josephine had changed from her clothes from earlier in the day but kept her black bra and panties on with just a thigh length matching robe. The wine she requested had arrived and was chilling and the glasses were waiting. 

As she lay on the bed she felt it bounce not long after. Opening her eyes the big face of Rocky was staring at her. "I suppose.. You are kind of cute" she smiled petting his big head. He panted happily and thumped down next to her resting his head on her belly. She laughed closing her eyes. Maybe she could get used to this. Maybe it can work..

It took a while but Elissa had finally convinced Leliana that Josephine was having a change of heart and that they should go back. When they didnt recieved a reply from knocking the door Leliana sighed and entered "Josie?" 

The ambassador had fallen asleep snoring softly. Rocky was still laying next to her snoring louder and less cuter. 

"Well, would you look at that" Elissa smirked "Who ever would have thought Rocky's charm would work better than mine" 

"It wouldn't be that hard" Josephine responded startling them both since they thought she was asleep. 

"You wound me Lady Montilyet" the Warden gasped 

Josephine laughed softly still keeping her eyes closed. 

Leliana sat on the edge of the bed next to Josephine looking down at her. Josephine feeling eyes on her opened her own. She expected to see hurt and confusion but instead she seen desire, want, need. 

Before Josephine could say or do anything, Leliana was on her. Rocky huffed in annoyance at getting pushed away but he was ignored as Leliana continued ravishing the ambassador. 

Elissa got Rocky to settle down in front of the fire she had stoked up and returned to the lovers on the bed. Kicking her shoes off she smiled and settled back against the head board happy to let the other two continue their lip lock. 

Leliana's hand ran up a bare thigh, nails lightly dragging along skin as her lips ran down the ambassadors throat pulling a moan from open lips. Leliana trailed down the front of the loose tired robe and between large breasts. Josephine ran her hands through red hair gripping the back of Leliana's head trying to move her closer to aching nipples.

Leliana wasnt having it. Gripping the ambassador's wrists she placed them above her head. 

"Leliana..." Josephine panted frustrated. Leliana just looked down at her with a smug smile on her lips "If you wont give me what i want then perhaps you should move over and let your warden do so" she huffed

Elissa laughed from beside them, Leliana smirked and looked up at her Warden, tongue slowly swiping across her lips. Elissa watched the move finding it very difficult to now stay on the side lines. She was trying to give Leliana and Josephine their time together still very unsure of how Josephine would take her input but it appeared Leliana had other ideas as she drew the warden into a seering kiss all while keeping her ambassador pinned below her.

Josephine at first didn't know how to take it, she felt some pangs on jelousy but that very quickly died away replaced by the need that was currently pooling between her legs and onto her panties. Taking advantage of Leliana losing herself in her wardens lips, Josephine thrust her hips upwards trying to get some sort of friction to keep her going.

"Really Josie, so impatient" Leliana smirked down at her taking a break from her Wardens lips and leaning down to claim Josephine's once more.

Getting up Elissa removed her own clothes and moved back to the bed to strip Leliana while the Spymaster continued teasing the Antivian, fingers teasingly touching here and there causing the Spymasters breath to hitch. Josephine who was too occupied with Leliana's lips teasing all over the skin that was bare han't realised until she opened her eyes that both Leliana and Elissa were in fact naked. Leliana was always beautiful, even with the scars she had picked up over the years. Elissa's body was just as beautiful, a lot of muscle from weilding her sword and being in action. 

Thinking of her own body Josephine started to feel nervous. Sitting behind a desk all day and not really being in amongst the action didn't really do much for her body shape, not to mention her love for those little Orlesian cakes she had been over endulging in recently. It wasn't like she was over weight or anything but she was well aware of her curves. She could see why Leliana and Elissa were the better match, a true power couple. The room all of a sudden felt cold to Josephine, her previous feelings of arousal had all of a sudden dissapeared replaced with a wave of nausea she was finding really hard to control.

Noticing her lovers discomfort Leliana stopped her teasing, a hand resting on her cheek, thumb stroking slightly "What's wrong Josie?"

Masking her expression Josephine smiled "Nothing, I simply wish to watch you and Elissa" 

Leliana frowned, less than 5 minutes ago the Antivian was eager for more and then all of a sudden she just wanted to watch. The Spymaster didnt believe it but didnt push. 

Things didnt go as slow with Leliana and Elissa since both of them were as dominant as each other. For a while it was a battle over who was going to be on top, Leliana finally being the one to give in. 

Elissa drew sweet gasps and moans from Leliana's mouth as she nestled between the Spymasters legs, her tongue slipping through already wet lips. Since Leliana had decided to lay between Josephine's legs, resting back against chest, the ambassador had no option but to watch and at Leliana's urging do more. Her fingers played with the Spymaster's hard nipples drawing some Orlesian curses from her lips with more following as Elissa's fingers replaced her tongue. As 2 fingers slid inside she used her tongue to devote attention to the Spymaster's clit. Her finger thrusts kept short but hard. It didnt take long after that for Leliana to fall over the cliff she had been hanging onto. Elissa worked her through it, her lips leaving gentle kisses across her stomach. 

Josephine bit her lower lip, if watching and hearing Leliana alone wasnt enough, the fact the Spymaster was already pressed against her as she came had Josephine weak at the knees, her earlier anxieties forgotten. 

Coming down from her high, Leliana looked down her body to where Elissa was still between her legs leaning her chin on the red heads stomach staring up at her. 

It didnt take long for Leliana to find a new bout of energy and she had Elissa pinned on the bed next to Josephine. They shared a kiss before Leliana drew her attentions back to the ambassador. Hands slowly slid the black lacy robe from her shoulders, hands returned to trace gentle lines down her body and below the waist of her panties, fingertips gliding through the Antivian's wetness. Looking into her lovers eyes Leliana smiled "You're so beautiful" At her lovers words Josephine broke eye contact but tried to focus on the fingers between her legs and the pleasure there, Leliana wasn't stupid, she had made love to Josephine often enough to know when the ambassador wasn't really 'there' "Josie... Look at me" the spy whispered lips grazing a reddened cheek. Josephine hesitantly gazed at Leliana "You are beautiful, i adore every part of you" As her fingers explored 2 slid inside the Antivian with ease drawing a low moan from her lips. Leliana stayed, body pressed close, lips grazing her lovers ear as she whispered sweet words of love and adoration which had continued even after the ambassador found her release.

Leliana loved her Warden but she also loved her Antivian and with them both in her life she would do her best to prove that.


	5. Charter - A Double Cross (Rated M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away with me so it's pretty long. Pure self indulgence

The trip to Crestwood to meet with Charter and her agents in Caer Bronach was easy enough with all the new tunnels they had uncovered. Still she was glad to finally arrive. 

"You made good time" Charter smiled as Leliana stepped out of the tunnel under the keep. 

"I always do" Leliana smiled back "Miller reached the kept yet?" 

"She arrived about an hour ago" Charter responded as they walked "A little worse for ware but she's fine otherwise. Think her pride is hurt more than anything" Charter smirked 

"Good. Wounded pride means she will strive to do better and not make stupid mistakes" Leliana responded holding out a handful of seeds to her shoulder where Baron Plucky was nestled as they walked. 

"The plan is in motion" Charter held a door open for Leliana to follow "I dont reckon it will be too long to find the traitor. Question is how do we deal with them?" 

"That depends on who it is and what they can offer. Nobody else is aware of our trap?" 

"Just me and you" Charter confirmed

"Have we cracked Butcher's code on the documents found yet?"

"Cooper and Scriber are working on it as we speak" Charter pointed to a tent near the main keep fire "You should get some rest" 

"This will be fine for now" Leliana smiled sitting on a bench next to the fire "I have a few reports I need to go over before the meeting. Remind me to educate Reever on how to actually write one"

The agents had their objectives, the plan was in motion now all they had to do was wait. With the keep laying down to sleep except the night staff, Leliana went to the top of the keep just past the Inquisition banner and looked out over Crestwood, she had removed the chainmail of her armour leaving only cloth. The sun had set but the stars made the scene look beautiful. 

"Do you ever sleep?" 

"Sleep doesn't come easy" Leliana responded as Charter came to stand next to her 

"You have enough enemies, why become your own?" 

Leliana glanced at her "I don't believe I know what your talking about" 

"No?" Charter grabbed just under her ribs causing her to hiss in pain "You are your own worst enemy at times" 

"I didn't ask for your opinion" Leliana tried to shrug it off

"No, but you have it anyway" 

"How do you even know?" 

"Whores talk for gold. You know that" 

"My dagger owes someone a visit"

"Already taken care of" the elf smirked "Everyone needs to release that pent up frustration. Might I suggest if you do decide to keep using whores, make sure you take their tongue" 

"It doesn't stop you" Leliana looked at the surprised elf "Behind a tavern is hardly romantic" the Spymaster smirked 

"Busted" Charter laughed "Why the knife?" She asked voice serious.

Leliana sighed "Its all I know. It's the only way I can..."

"Maybe if you found the right person you could, without the knife"

"Finding the right person in our line of work is impossible. You should know that"

Charter laughed "You have no idea how much you are admired do you? There are at least 5 agents here that would gladly lay with you and fiercely defend your honour" Leliana raised a questioning eyebrow, Charter laughed "I'm not giving names"

"Are you one of them?" The questions caught Charter off guard and she struggled for a response. Leliana smirked "Interesting" 

"I.. I didnt say yes" she stumbles on her words

"And yet here you are stumbling over your words" 

"I..." the elf honestly didnt know how to respond. She was crazy attracted to her mistress and would lay her life down for her. She had thought many times about what it would be like laying with her, especially after she had caught Leliana with her latest whore, pounding into her, getting all the frustrations of the day out, the pure dominance she had over the young woman.

She felt ashamed about relieving herself to the memory, Leliana deserved better than that from her but even here and now she felt herself get flustered thinking about it

"Charter" Leliana placed a hand on her arm getting her attention "What are you thinking about?" 

"Nothing" she tried to sound innocent and failing. 

"No? So you always get flustered for no reason?" Leliana moved closer the elf flustering some more "Cheri didnt talk did she? You saw didnt you?" The Spymaster caught on

"She would have talked sooner or later" Charter tried to defend 

"Perhaps but who is going to believe the story she would spin?"

It was true, the whore was hardly going to have anyone believe her. Charter followed her in a fit of jealousy. She had killed for Leliana, took daggers and arrows for Leliana, tortured for Leliana, found and kept secrets for Leliana. The girl had done nothing for Leliana, nothing but give a moment's pleasure. 

The elf never thought she was the jealous type until that point. She was breaking the very first rule of being a spy, don't get close. Leliana could cut her down in seconds should she choose to and she probably wouldn't see it coming. 

"Cheri ment nothing to me you know" Leliana sighed when the spy didn't reply and noticing the far away look "I needed someone regular, someone I could bribe into silence. She was.. Convenient" 

"I'm sorry I killed her" 

Leliana laughed lightly "Not a line one hears every day" the Spymaster leaned on the banister, once again over looking Crestwood. 

"What will you do now?" 

"Find a replacement" Leliana shrugged.

Before anymore could be said they were interrupted

"Nightingale, I have a report on the documents being sent to our forward camp, Venatori intercepted, our bird was shot down, the documents never made it" Painter explained.

Leliana and Charter shared a look, the Spymaster nodded to Charter. The elf had painter on the ground and rope around her wrists before she had any idea what was happening. 

"What did the Venatori offer you for your betrayal?" Leliana calmly asked 

"I dont know what your talking about!" Painter groaned 

"Save it! You've been caught, you were the only one that knew those documents were leaving tonight, fortunately it was a set up and there was nothing of importance in them" Charter hissed still pinning her to the ground "Butcher saved your life more than once! How could you do that to him? What did they offer you?" 

Admitting defeat she responded "Promises of a title" 

"You had a man that saved your life killed for a title?" Leliana kneeled next to them pulling her dagger out and placing it against the spies throat "Give me 1 reason to spare your life?" 

"I have information, secrets of theirs" 

"So quick to double cross" Leliana replied dagger slightly piercing the skin of her throat "How do we know it's not just a lie to save your skin?" 

"I know where they are hiding their main camp here in Crestwood" 

"Alright I'll bite. Mark the location on the map, we will check it out, you will be locked up and pending the outcome will decide your fate" Leliana nodded to Charter to take the traitor away. 

After waking and gathering all her spies together, Leliana leaned over the map in front of her waiting on the last of them arriving.

"I am sorry for waking you all in the middle of the night, you want to thank someone for it, Painter is down in the cells, thank her however you please. She betrayed our cause for title from the Venatori, to save her own skin she has pointed us to their main camp here in Crestwood, I want each of you to mark it on your own maps"

"Wait is she responsible for Butchers death as well?" Cooper asked 

"Yes" Leliana simply replied causing a stir of emotions between her spies. Some shocked, some angered "You are spies but I still expect each and every one of you to be loyal to each other, it's what keeps you alive. Now, we are going to hit the camp from all angles at the same time. Charter will lead from north, I will lead from south, Cooper you will lead from west and Rittz you will lead from east. Reg will be with my group, he will set off a fireball on my order to start the attack. Archers use the trees take down those on the night watch that should allow us to burn the tents from the main flaps to prevent reinforcements. Watch each other back. They aren't expecting us so we should have the element of surprise on our side. Charter split everyone into teams" 

Charter nodded and set to work arranging the teams to the leaders. 

The attack went well, some interesting documents were obtained and only a few of Leliana's agents were injured. They made it back to the keep just before noon. Most went straight back to sleep while some stayed up to drink to their victory. 

"I will have to head back to Skyhold now this little problem has been solved" Leliana approached Charter who was inside her tent, she had left the flap open to let some air in as she examined her wound. Leliana closed it behind her

"So soon?" Charter asked placing her hand in cooled boiled water which was already turning red with blood 

"Not right away but I can't be away from my post for too long" Leliana kneeled down next to the sitting elf taking her hand out of the water and examining the wound "Reg could heal that" 

"He did" Charter smirked "Hes a shit healer" 

"There are other healers here" 

"Its fine, its mostly dried blood coming off anyway" 

Leliana grabbed a cloth drying the hand off. The elf was right, the wound was no longer bleeding. Taking the elfroot she rubbed some on the wound and grabbed a clean bandage wrapping it around the elfs hand.

"Are you happy with your post here?" Leliana asked 

"I go where I'm needed" 

"You're avoiding the question" 

"I'm not used to the lack of action but i adjust" Charter responded looking down at her injured hand still being held by Leliana. Before she could think anything of it, Charter leaned forward, her lips finding Leliana's.

The Spymaster expecting that reaction allowed the elf the moment, responding in kind placing her hand on Charters cheek and pulling slightly back.

"I'm sorry" Charter quickly blurted out

"Hush" Leliana responded fingers now tracing the elfs sensitive ear skillfully, drawing unsteady breaths from the younger woman "Tell me to leave and we shall never speak of this again, things go back to normal" Leliana whispered in her other ear

"And if I don't want you to leave?" Charter swallowed a lump in her throat, heart beating hard against her chest. 

"Then you have to understand, this is what it is. I make no promises" her lips grazed the elfs ear as she spoke, her fingers no longer teasing the other ear but instead running down her neck, un fastening the few buttons on her cotton tunic. 

"I understand" the elf managed to get out before a gasp as the Spymaster's lips nipped the tip of her sensitive ear. It was clear to Charter she wasn't the first elf the Nightingale had bedded.

Leliana knew this was wrong, she genuinely cared for the elf, which was her first mistake. She knew better than that. Still, her head had no way of controlling her heart. Perhaps if she indulged it would ease the growing tension between them. 

Their lips found each other again, parting for seconds only when Leliana pulled the elfs tunic up and over her head. Leliana's soon followed not long after. Both women's hands explored newly exposed skin. They both had their fair share of scars, more so Leliana. 

As Charters hands explored her exposed skin she found herself getting lost in the gentle touches, closing her eyes and breathing a contented sigh as fingers trailed across her abdomen. Charter nudged her slightly to lay down, which she happily did.

Their lips parted but Charter continued a trail of her lips down the red heads throat, teeth nipping at the sensitive pulse point, drawing a delightful moan from her mistresses lips.

Leliana's fingers tangled in the elfs hair guiding her back up to her her lips, flipping their positions so Charter was on her back instead. Leliana's lips were relentless trailing back round to tease sensitive ears, hands exploring exposed skin, trailing down to the band of her breeches, leaning back on her heels sliding them off along with her smalls. 

Going to sit up, Leliana placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back down. Straddling her lovers hips, Leliana removed her own breast band, the elf watching intently. 

Sitting up again her lips went straight for the Spymaster's nipples. Leliana gasped at the unexpected, but pleasant move. Leliana's hands worked on removing the elfs breastband, nails dragging a line down her lovers back drawing a gasp from her lips. Pushing the elf back down Leliana removed her own breeches and smalls, straddling the elf once again and grinding down against her a hand on her lovers smoothe abdomen to steady herself. Both women moaned at the friction., their wet centres delightfully pressed together.

Charters hands ran up soft thighs, feeling the skin heat at her touch. When the opportunity came, the elf once again flipped their positions, pinning her lover, hands above head, a satisfied smirk on her lips looking down at her mistress. 

"What's the matter? Too used to submissive lovers?" The elf taunted 

"It would be incredibly selfish of me if I didnt at least give you a chance to be on top. You have the power, question is, do you know how to use it?" The Spymaster taunted back wrapping her legs around her lovers waist grinding up against her. Not expecting the move the elf moaned latching onto her neck and grinding down. 

The moment of weakness gave Leliana the opportunity she needed to once again have the elf below her, dagger pressed against her throat "Seems I still have plenty to teach you. You didn't even notice when I grabbed the dagger. Lucky with me your safe, otherwise you'd be dead" 

Charters surprise and slight fear of the dagger at her throat soon fed the arousal she was already feeling. Both fear and arousal had her heart pounding, her breathing irregular. 

Discarding the dagger, Leliana ran her fingers down her lovers arms to her hands and bringing them up to pin above her head leaning down she breathed in the elfs sensitive ear "Relax" she soothed, tongue tracing her ear to the tip and biting down gently. 

The younger woman took a shuddering breath. Leliana released her grip, running a hand down her lovers arm and placed a hand on her cheek looking down at her "I trust you're more careful with others in these situations" 

"Of course" she lied. Truth be told, she was never one for being able to keep her guard up during nights of passion, seduction was never her strong point. She always sent someone else during those types of information gathering sessions. 

"Really?" Leliana pressed "I don't believe you. Why else would you send everyone but yourself on the more.. Pleasurable jobs" 

"Nobody said it was mandatory" 

"It isn't but even a casual encounter in the Tavern can be deadly" 

"Been checking up on me?" Charter raised a questioning eyebrow 

"Somone has to. You watch everyone else, ever wonder who watches you?" Leliana placed a kiss on her lips, hand travelling down over her breasts, lips following. 

Taking a nipple into her mouth her tongue flicked and circled as she sucked then moving to give the other the same attention. 

Deciding she had teased the elf enough, her lips continued further down, hands on her lovers thighs urging her to spread time open. 

The first feel of tongue exploring her wet folds had the elf gasping and moaning. As her Spymaster's tongue skillfully teased her clit, fingers prodded at her entrance, teasing their way inside. 

The assault from Leliana's tongue and pumping fingers eventually became too much for the elf. Her hips tried to chase the feeling to push her over the edge but her lover wasn't ready for it to be over yet and stopped the assault with her tongue. She kept her fingers going, exploring inside her lover "Relax" she mummered lips grazing the elfs. 

Charter let out a frustrated huff, her clit pulsing and begging for that little bit of attention that would push her over. 

"So impatient" Leliana breathed into a sensitive ear again, fingers i side running along the front wall, hitting all the spots inside of her that made her moan and plead for more.

Finally giving in to her lover, Leliana rubbed quick circles around her clit, quickly bringing her over that edge. 

As frustrating as it was to get there, Charter had never had such a powerful, satisfying release. It left her breathless, sweat soaked skin. Leliana's lips against her skin eased her through it. She drew one last gasp from her as she removed her fingers, sucking them clean. 

Leliana placed lazy sloppy kisses all over the elfs skin as she closed her eyes trying to get her breath back, a delightful throbbing sensation between her legs. She was pretty sure if her mistress was to put the slightest of pressure there she would fly over the edge again, she was sure her breathing would cope with another so soon. 

The small nips and kisses across her stomach was relaxing. Her fingers gently ran through Leliana's hair. The Spymaster's fingers took place of her lips as she raised her head to look down at her lover. Leaning down she kissed her again softly and pulled back "You should sleep, it's been around what 15, 16 hours?" 

"But you.."

"I am fine" Leliana smiled down at her, fingers still drawing patterns on the elfs stomach "Let's just say you owe me, when we both have more energy"

"You're going to leave now aren't you?" Charter tried not to sound disappointed, she knew what she was agreeing to when they started this. 

"I will stay just a little longer" she whispered.

Charter did fall asleep not long after, the soothing fingers on her skin, the soft kisses on her skin relaxing her Into a deep sleep. 

A few hours later when she woke, she was alone. Her clothes had been neatly folded. On top of the folded clothes sat a coin on a chain. Inspecting the coin there was a Nightingale carved into it and on the other side a date that Charter recognised as the date Leliana had came to her rescue and recruited her. 

With a smile she put the chain on before getting dressed, it sat perfectly over her chest. 

She wasn't sure what it ment to Leliana, but it ment a lot to her and she vowed never to remove it. 


	6. Cassandra, Josephine or Charter - Andraste's Grace (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 accused 1 guilty. Each had the opportunity and knowledge.

Leliana paced the Rookery for weeks now she had been receiving random baskets of Andraste's Grace. She could not figure out who was leaving them and it was ruining her reputation. She needed people to be scared of her, not complimenting the beautiful flowers. 

Thinking about it, there was only 3 people that knew the story behind Andraste's Grace.

Josephine, who had previously shared more than one romantic evening with her but Josephine was currently day dreaming over Inquisitor Adaar so it couldn't be her. No definitely not.

Cassandra, working together as Left and Right hands of the Divine had brought them close, Leliana did enjoy endlessly teasing and flirting with the Seeker but Cassandra had no interest in women. In fact Cassandra had no romantic interests in anyone. Definitely not her.

Charter, she had become fond of the elf and knew Charter would give her life for her in a single heartbeat. Never complained, never argued or questioned. Completely loyal but definitely not romantic, besides the elf had a very complicated relationship with Tessa. Couldn't be her either.

Leliana groaned to herself. Back to square 1. Who is leaving them. An idea popped into her head and she went on a search for Cole. 

It would have been a good plan had it not failed. The boy refused to give up a name. Even her threats at knifepoint didn't work. The boy could read her feelings after all and knew they were empty threats.

She stayed in the Rookery as often as possible but war room meetings ment she had to leave at some point. Josephine is at the war room meetings so she can possibly be leaving them. It must be Charter or Cassandra! Smiling she mentally congratulate herself. A moment later she frowned, unless she sent one of her messengers to leave them while they were meeting. She cursed to herself. 

"Something wrong Leliana?" Josephine casually asked glancing across the war table at her. Her sweet Antivian accent that left the Spymaster weak at the knees. 

"Just thinking Josie" 

"I find the gardens to be quiet and peaceful for thinking. The newly bloomed flowers are beautiful too. Have you seen them? They remind me of Andraste's Grace" the ambassador smiled sweetly. Too sweetly..

"Really.." Leliana responded suspiciously.

Leliana walked the battlements as she often did looking for any new holes needing plugged and checking the ones her agents were hidden at. She bumped into Cassandra who was sitting on some steps engrossed in a book. Getting closer she smirked at the book's title, Swords and Shields. 

"I prefer Hard in Hightown" 

Cassandra yelled in surprise and quickly jumped up trying to hide the book behind her back "Leliana! Must you always sneak around like that! Wait.. You've read Swords and Shields? I can't believe! You shouldn't be reading that! You're our Spymaster!" She blurted out all at once then gasped for air. 

"I'm also a woman Cassandra. A woman that happens to like smutty literature" Leliana winked "Why are you way up here reading anyway?" 

"Its quiet" 

"Josie says the gardens are quiet" 

"Ah yes and those new flowers are beautiful, remind me of Andraste's Grace, not as good but close. When we are in Ferelden we always seem to set up camp next to Andraste's Grace, such a soothing flower..." Cassandra trailed off looking at Leliana like she had just sprouted horns "Are you ok?" The Seeker asked.

"I'm fine" Leliana responded trying to get her head around Cassandra's words

"Pretend none of this was said or saw" the Seeker grumbled leaving. 

Leliana watched her go. No couldn't be Cassandra, she knew the Seeker had a natural love for romantic novels and gestures but she most definitely wasn't into women. 

"Andraste's Grace, shame they only bloom in Ferelden" Charter said as she entered "You might want to put them in water"

Growing annoyed and impatient she blurted out "Is this your doing?" She gestured to the flowers 

"Me?" Charter raised an eyebrow and laughed "Sorry, in not sending them. Wait you mean you have no idea?" 

"No" Leliana huffed crossing her arms over her chest "It is ruining my image!" She grumbled

"Well, who other than me knows about the Andraste's Grace?" 

"Josie and Cassandra" 

"Lady Montilyet is crushing on the Inquisitor and Seeker Cassandra is.. Well shes... Cassandra" Charter hummed trying to work it out

Leliana got an idea, smirking she looked to Charter "You must not leave this Rookery. Stay hidden and watch who brings them!" 

Charter laughed "Good one" at the Spymaster's glare she abruptly stopped laughing "Your serious?" She raised a questioning eyebrow

"Very" Leliana responded "I want to know right away!"

It had been weeks and no more flowers had arrived. Leliana paced the Rookery confused.

"How much longer must I stay up here?" Charter grumbled nibbling on hard bread

"As long as it takes. Unless it was you all along.. Strange how no more have arrived since our conversation.." Leliana eyed her suspiciously. The elf was hidden up on a shadow covered beam 

"I promise it not me" the elf raised her hands defensively.

It was another couple of weeks later when another load of Andraste's Grace was dropped off. This time with a bottle of wine and a simple note 'come to the garden - when Skyhold sleeps' "Charter who left this?" When she got no response she looked up at the empty spot the elf had originally been in. 

Frowning she grabbed the bottle and headed to the garden to find the culprit once and for all. 

Entering the garden her eyes immediately fell upon Josephine lighting candles on a small table under the gazebo. The ambassador looked up with a coy smirk on her face "It's not me" 

"Alright gardens secure Lady Montilyet" Charter approached Josephine, her gaze falling to Leliana "Nightingale! Still not me" she quickly added at Leliana's Leliana's frustrated gaze

"Would someone just tell me what's going on!?" She frustratingly threw her arms up in the air still clinging to the wine bottle. 

"You can blame me" a familiar voice sounded behind her. Not believing her ears she turned to look. Cassandra stood rubbing the back of her neck nervously "This all seemed better in my head. Like everything I kept messing up so I went to Lady Montilyet for help" 

"I suggested a quiet drink here in the garden. Neither of you need to worry, Charter has kindly made sure there will be no prying eyes or gossip. We will leave you to it. Do enjoy yourselves" Josephine smirked leaving with Charter. 

Leliana hadn't stopped looking at Cassandra "I don't understand" 

"I.. I don't either. Maker.. I dont even... I've never even been with women.. I just know I feel... I've always felt something missing.. When I'm with you I feel.. Whole... Like there is nothing missing anymore" as she tried to get her feelings out she had moved closer to Leliana 

"Cassandra.. What are you saying?" Leliana moved closer so they were inches apart

Nervously the Seeker placed a hand on Leliana's cheek and leaned in. Leliana caught what would have been a clumsy kiss and turned it into something a little more graceful. With a smile Cassandra pulled back

Leliana raised a questioning eyebrow "Well?"

"I think.. We should open that bottle" she nodded to the wine in Leliana's hand.

Both women laughed.

They had a lot to talk about, a lot to learn from each other but for now they were happy in this moment of peace and tenderness 


	7. Female Amell - Reunion (Rated M)

Solona sat upon her throne in Vigils Keep as she waited on Ambassador Cera escorting the members of the Divine's honour guard. She had no idea what they wanted but then she did have the best army in Ferelden, The Silver Order, no doubt they wanted her to fight yet another battle. There was only one thing she was looking forward to in all this. Seeing her love once again.

Leliana. 

The reason she agreed to Morrigans insane ritual, the reason she went in search of a cure for the calling. The reason she still lives today. 

"Commander, I present to you members of the Divines council" Ambassador Cera's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"It is an honour Warden Commander" Evelyn Travelyen bowed her head "I thank you for your reply to our correspondence during my time as Inquisitor" 

"I am sorry I couldn't have been more help. I hope you haven't came to banish me as you have the others" Solona frowned. 

"What the wardens done..."

"Was unforgivable. I know" she interrupted and looked to Leliana who had been silent "I'm sorry. I should have been there, perhaps if I had..." 

"Corypheus would have had you under his control as well" Leliana interrupted "The warriors at least were saved. The mages.. They had no chance.." 

"Ambassador Cera I believe has rooms set up for you all. Make yourselves comfortable and we can do all the introductions and discuss what brings you here when you are rested. Its a long journey from Orlais" Solona responded.

As the hall emptied Solona dismissed her Lieutenant and Seneschal making it clear they weren't to be disturbed, leaving only herself and Leliana. Standing up she approached her love wrapping strong arms around her. 

It had been so long since Leliana had the gentle touch of another and she melted in the Warden Commanders arms. Their lips meeting for the first time in so long. 

Leliana didn't want to stop kissing her but they did need to break apart for breath. It was also the first time in so long she could finally break down and actually grieve over the late Divine. 

Breaking down in her lovers arms she felt safe knowing her Warden would put her back together again. 

Laying on top of the warden's bed, Leliana looked over to where Solona was sitting at her desk writing.

Her loves hair was still short but long enough in areas to be braided, she really hadn't changed much at all. 

"Its rude to stare" Solina smirked finishing off her letter and getting up to walk over to the bed and sat on the edge, fingers stroking Leliana's cheek

"Sorry I fell asleep" 

"You have nothing to apologise for. You hungry? Your companions have already ate and are resting. We have all agreed to wait until tomorrow to start talking. I can have something brought up" 

"There is only one thing I want right now" Leliana gave her a look she immediately recognised. It was the same impatient, hungry look she gave her the first time they made love. The Warden laughed but soon stopped when Leliana grabbed her tunic and pulled her down. 

Their kiss wasn't like the loving ones they shared earlier, it was passionate, needy. Leliana dominated her loves mouth with her own, all tongue and teeth. 

Feeling extremely needy, Leliana tugged the Wardens tunic up over her head, breaking their lips only to remove it and continuing her assault. Breast band came next, hands quickly making way to finally touch them.

Before she could reach her goal her wrists were firmly pinned above her head. Pulling away form their kiss to question Solona she saw her lover smirking 

"Solona" Leliana huffed struggling against her. 

A kiss to her lips.

A kiss on her neck, right on her pulse point.

The barest of teeth against skin.

"Solona" Leliana whined arching her body up against her lovers trying to get something other than teasing touches.

Her lips trailed up to Leliana's ear "Patience my love" her nibbles gentle and frustrating

Solona ran her hands from Leliana's wrists down her arms, fingers light on the skin. 

Sitting up on her knees still straddling the rouge she guided her to sit up and slid the cotton shift up over her head, breast band following.

Leliana took the opportunity while she had it to quickly dispose of her lovers breeches and smalls. Solona returning the favour.

They settled on their sides facing each other, bodies close together, hands exploring, tweaking at hardened nipples. 

Together they sought out each others pleasure, the speed of thrusting fingers matching each other. Their moans in sync. Their eyes meeting, thumbs running over each others clit, fingers curling just right as they came together.

When they finally found breath, they took it in turns to show, over and over again, just how much they missed each other. 

Leliana learned, Solona did not lose her legendary Grey Warden stamina.

Not that she was complaining of course.

However she had no doubts she would be sore in the morning 

It was always worth it with Solona Amell. Hero of Ferelden. Keeper of her heart.


End file.
